Javna
Javna was a low-level demon who, by invoking the black magic power of the Evil Eye, stole the life force from many young women to regain his youth. Once drained, he left his victims appearing frail and elderly. However, their youth was completely restored when he was banished by the Charmed Ones in October 1998. History First Victims .]] Stefan is the name that Javna used in his youthful state. He posed as a famous photographer to attract women, making them believe that he was interested in photographing them. As Stefan, Javna would meet the women in person, charm them and lure them back to his studio where he would eventually steal their youth. Stefan became the prime suspect in the disappearance of several young women when Andy and Darryl connected him to the first victim in San Francisco. Luring Phoebe Halliwell Javna lured Phoebe Halliwell to his studio to steal her youth. Posing as Stefan he had charmed Phoebe, making it seem as if he was interested in photographing her. Phoebe was no match for Stefan's handsome looks and smooth talks and thus went to her "photo shoot" later that evening. When she arrived at the studio, Phoebe got a premonition of Javna's true form when she touched the doorknob. She ran immediately back to the car, but as soon as she tried to start the vehicle, Javna dragged her to his studio. Banishment Prue and Piper arrived at the studio just in time to save Phoebe, and together, the three cast the incantation to summon the Hand of Fatima, essential to banishing Javna. Andy and Darryl arrived moments later at his studio. However, as Javna was banished, Stefan was never found. Brief Return As the host of Heremus, Tyler Michaels briefly transformed into Javna and seemingly killed three people by robbing them of their youth. He disappeared sometime after for unknown reasons."The Four Sisters, Part 1" Powers and Abilities thumb|Javna restoring his youth. ;Active Powers * Life Draining: The ability to drain the life out of someone, often resulting in the victim's death. Javna possessed a version of this power allowing him to steal the life force of young women to regain his youth, causing the women to age rapidly. ** Age Shifting: The ability to control one's age. Javna could drain the youth of his victims to retain his own. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks by weapons and various powers and magic. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan. Javna has to absorb the life force of others to sustain his youth and possibly his immortality. Book of Shadows , "From Fear to Eternity"]] Javna :Javna feeds one week :out of every year, :stealing the life force :from the young... :...by invoking the :black magic power of :The Evil Eye :to gain eternal :youth. The Hand of Fatima :The Prophet Mohammed invoked :the Hand of Fatima centuries ago :to banish Javna back to Hell.''Although Piper literally said "..to wherever the hell he came from." it can be assumed that she meant the Underworld. Banishing Spell To Invoke the Hand of Fatima This Power of Three spell invokes the Hand of Fatima to banish Javna. When the spell is cast, the animals that appear in the drawing of the spell's entry appear on the caster's hand. The animals' magic combine in a single energy beam which emerges from the caster's hand and in turn incinerates Javna. :''Evil eyes look unto thee, :May they soon extinguish be, :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Notes and Trivia flipping past the entry.Season 2, "Witch Trial"]] *Prue listed Javna as a "Level One Demon" on her suspects list, therefore classifying him as low-level. *Javna is the first demon seen on the show. * Javna might be connected with Gypsy magic as he tapped into the black magic power of the evil eye. It was later revealed that the evil eye, also called "Waffediyok" is an ancient Gypsy symbol used by Shuvanis. * Javna's Book of Shadows entry did not exist until after the episode was filmed. Holly Marie Combs, who portrays Piper Halliwell in the series, had to read the entry from a post-it whilst filming the scene. The post-it can be seen when she turns the pages to the Hand of Fatima entry. ** The entry was seen for the first time in the season 1 episode "From Fear to Eternity". * The remaining foam latex prosthetic masks for Javna's face were sold on eBay sometime in 2009. *The way that Javna was defeated, being incinerated to the bone before being reduced to ashes, is similar to the vanquish of the Darklighter Alec. Additionally, while Javna was the first demon the sisters encoutered, Alec was the first Darklighter they faced. * The way he turns to a skeleton and is reduced to ash makes it look as though he was killed. It could be that it takes the Power of Three to vanquish him, and that the Hand of Fatima banishes him when used by one individual such as Mohammed. Appearances Javna appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''1 comic issue throughout the course of the franchise. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Banished Category:Comic Characters